


Sepulchure Ambush

by FabledDragons, TigerDragonMaster (FabledDragons)



Series: The Adventures of Dragon Master E's Heroes [1]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: Dragons, Epic Battles, Evil Plans, Gen, Good versus Evil, Lunch, Undead, laundry golems, new alternate ending, the feels on the bus go round and round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledDragons/pseuds/FabledDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledDragons/pseuds/TigerDragonMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello and his dragon Elizabeth have an idea for taking down the evil villain Sepulchure. They're going to need some help though, from both sides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepulchure Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Don and Liz are E's main player characters. You can view their character page here...  
> http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=250597
> 
> New Alternate Ending as of 9/30/2016

“Come on, Warlic! It's the perfect plan.” I argued. He stopped collecting things from his pantry and stared at me with those wise, grey eyes. I gulped and averted my eyes, “Oh, who am I kidding.” I slapped the table, “This plan is more full of holes than that Swiss cheese you just picked up.” I slumped into the chair that slid itself behind me as the blue mage glided over to the kitchen counter. Elizabeth jumped onto my lap, this time, being careful about her claws. “You're getting a little too big to be in my lap,” I said to the now forty pound dragon. She answered by snuggling up against me. I stroked the silky smooth scales of her neck that were the same deep blue as my leather armor. She began to purr, so I tickled her velvety wings that were the same dark red as the trim of my armor.

“Donatello,” Warlic said my name. His calm, commanding voice put an instant stop to our little game. “This is extremely dangerous. You were lucky to survive your last encounter with him.”

“Luck?” I questioned his use of the word, “I wouldn't call _his Master ordering him to let me live_ luck.” He shook his head, making his white hair cover his face even more, and was about to speak, but I interrupted him, “-Besides, I've gained more control over it since then. I'm not that young boy you sent on reagent gathering errands, Warlic. I'm a hero now.”

“That's what I'm worried about.” He said, waving a butter knife at me, “If you lose control, which is likely, I'm going to have to intervene so that you stay a hero.” He gave a deep sigh before continuing, “You are one of the last lights in the darkness. If things go horribly wrong, which is even more likely, people will lose all the hope you two have worked so hard to give them.”

Elizabeth's wings wrapped around me and her red eyes met my slate-blue, “We know.” I said. For the longest time, the only sounds were of Warlic making sandwiches and tea.

Finally, he cleared his throat, “Would you prefer ham or zard?” he asked.

“Ham,” I laughed, “after that whole Z-Virus thing, I've had enough zard to last a lifetime.

“I'll take zard!” Elizabeth squeaked, “I love zard, especially when it's good and fresh.” she growled the last word as she pretended to rip and rend.

“Well, I don't think it's as _fresh_ as a dragon might like, but I did get it yesterday. So, is that fresh enough for you?” Warlic laughed heartily, which was a funny sound to hear coming from the ever so serious mage. Elizabeth's tail whipped side-to-side as a big gob of drool dripped down my arm.

“Gross!” I groaned. She jumped off my lap, using my stomach as a springboard. Warlic levitated a towel to me to wipe away the sticky dragon drool. It's not that I wasn't used to being drooled on; I just felt like making a big deal about it.

He brought our sandwiches over and two teacups levitated along behind him. He gave one to Elizabeth, which she promptly wolfed down. “Did you even taste it?” I asked her and she belched in reply, “That's what I thought.” He set mine in front of me and proceeded to tousle my carefree, black hair before sitting down. I looked out of a sideways window as I fixed my hair, “So... are you going to help?” I asked tentatively .

Warlic fiddled with his tea for a moment in thought, “I really don't see how I have a choice, but even if I did... yes, I will help.”

We went over the plan again as we finished lunch and decided to meet again in a particular valley.

“Don! Don, is that you?” came a voice from the hall. I got up and peeked out to see Cysero, the green mage, behind the magic yellow line with a pack of laundry golems behind him. “Hey, I thought it was you. Could you give me a hand with my laundry, again? Oh, I'm also out of mayonnaise cubes.”

“Did he say mayonnaise cubes?” Warlic asked, clearly anxious, as I grabbed my pack.

I smiled and nodded.

“If you help him with that again, I'll transport whatever he makes with it straight into your bedroom.”

“See you later, Warlic.” I said. Then I walked out laughing with my Twin Blades of Destiny in hand.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, I packed what I needed and Elizabeth and I headed out to see on old 'friend' about some armor. We spent the day hiking through the perpetual night of Doomwood to the dark town of Amityvale. Once there, we skirted around the moody, Gothic buildings. I did not want them to see my guilt. There would be no hiding it from the hero's welcome I knew we would receive. Plus, there was someone in that town that I did not want to face just then.

Going that route took us just as long as I remembered to get to the cemetery. It crossed my mind to have Elizabeth stay at the gates, but I know she would never leave my side. Finally, we came upon the old, abandoned portion of the graveyard. Only the paladins came up here, and even then, only the bravest... or the most foolish. This plan would prove whether I had been the brave one or the fool. Even the golden light of my Destiny Blades seemed to pale in the face of what resided there.

I quickly picked my way out to the tomb, flitting from hiding place to hiding place, ignoring the moans of wandering undead and the whisperings of twisted spirits. The door was simple iron banded oak, just big enough for a small funeral procession. It was set in blackened masonry work built into an overgrown hillside. It looked just as I remembered, cursed, derelict, and locked.

I could have just used the key in my pack, but that wouldn't have been as much fun as picking the brass lock. I removed it from the latch and gently placed it aside on a loose bit on masonry. I had to lean all my weight on the door, but it reluctantly opened with a resounding creak. I peered inside to see that all was dark and still. The musty, putrid smell of decay wafting out made me crinkle my nose in disgust. I crept inside, my leather soled boots not making a sound on the cold stone floor.

Deep, malicious laughter welled up from the shadows, followed by an almost civil voice, “Well, isn't it my favorite apprentice, Donatello. Back to once again embrace the power of the DeathKnight?”

I met the laugh with my own dark jape, “Malifact, long time no haunt.” I growled through clenched teeth. My eyes, scanning the darkness, saw movement all around me. The torches flared to pale life, dispelling the shadows and revealing what I already knew. I was surrounded by acid wielding undead alchemists and ax wielding undead berserkers. “Still have quite the supply of your favorite minions I see. Come on, surely someone as powerful as you has no need for such bodyguards. Can't I just visit my olde undead buddy.” I let the caustic sarcasm flow like a flaming river.

“Just visit? Ha, trouble follows you like a plague. I should kill you now, just as I should have killed you then, and save myself even more misfortune.” Despite Malifact's words, his minions went back to catching some Zs and cackling at the tomb idiot. His ghostly white form faded into sight. “You could have been my greatest student. I dare say, even more powerful than me, but alas, it was not meant to be. I should have known better than to expect a rogue to stay put for long. Although, you were of great help before your daggers turned against me, just like _them_. They were jealous of my new found power just as you were.”

With arms crossed, I looked his spectral form up and down. “Misplace your things again? I'm guessing your plan of tricking some sorry sod into finding them for you hasn't been working out.” I stabbed my words into the tender spot and twisted.

“You were that 'sorry sod' so, if I were you, I'd watch my tongue!” He hissed and his eyes flashed a fiery red.

I merely chuckled at his outrage, “I easily defeated you then and could more than easily defeat you now, Malifact. Don't ever believe otherwise.” I warned. “Now where is it?”

His rage faded to instantly be replace by a coy playfulness. “Where is what?”

“My armor, Malifact, where did you stow it?”

“Oh _that_.” He crossed his arms and stroked his chin, “Now let's see. Where _did_ I put your armor, Donatello?” He asked himself. “Oh right, now I remember.” He said, giving a ghostly snap of his fingers. “It's in the empty grave, the one with your name on it.” He smiled expectantly, waiting for my shocked response.

I laughed wryly at his attempt as I turned and walked farther into the tomb, avoiding the gaping holes in the floor and the milling minions. In the back, I found the hole in the wall with my name scratched above it. Inside was a wooden box that contained the blackened and dark gold trimmed armor of the DeathKnight. Elizabeth helped me to put on all the plates of metal that seemed to pulse with dark power. I of course made a few customizations. Instead of the blackened fang skull helm, I wore a bone-white dragonskull helm. I traded the black cape for blood-red feathered wings. I tossed aside the skull sword in favor of far deadlier weapons, The Twin Blades of Doom.

Even Malifact faded back into the shadows as I walked out, my boots thumping against the stone, and my armor giving a dull metallic echo. With a wave of my hand the torches went out and the door locked itself.

There was no flitting about as I left. I strode down the path and several of the resident undead followed me as a wolf pack follows its alpha. Elizabeth stayed at my side, only occasionally turning to hiss or growl at my dark and stinking entourage. I only wished I could do the same.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just setting as we came to the old battle grounds. Its last rays glinted off a fallen warrior's shield that had been painted with a warning, 'Abandon hope ye who enter here.'

“Welcome to The Badlands,” I said to myself as Elizabeth wrapped herself around my legs. The sun had set by the time I made it to the cursed valley to find that Warlic was late, or so I thought. A glowing green gem atop a wooden staff was placed under my chin. The staff looked harmless enough, but I knew better. A hundred wicked things skittered through my mind like fire ants, but I squished them all before they went too far.

“Are you in control of yourself?” A familiar voice asked.

It took me a minute to steady my breath, but I was finally able to respond, “I think so.” I was aware of Elizabeth nodding to him.

Warlic removed his staff from my neck, “Good.” He sighed, “You know, I almost didn't recognize you.”

“Perfect, if not even my friend can recognize me, then my enemy won't be able to at all.” I said.

“Do you really believe he will come?” Warlic asked.

“No,” Warlic gave me a look of alarm so I held up a hand, “I'm certain of it. If this bait doesn't draw him, it will peak the curiosity of his Master. Either way, he will come.”

“So you believe that this will work.”

It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered him anyway. “When you're surrounded by darkness, it's good to have a little darkness on your side.” He just nodded so I reminded him, “Just keep yourself hidden. If he gets the slightest sense of you, he will know it as a trap.”

“Did you sense me when you came here?”

“No.”

“Then neither will he.” And with that, Warlic waved a hand and disappeared.

I wasted no time. There were reasons we chose this valley. First, it was far away from any town to ensure the safety of innocent people. Second, it had been an old battleground before the days of The Element Orbs, so there was plenty of raw energy and material for me to work with. Third, and most importantly, sources told us that he would be around here by tomorrow evening.

I set the undead that had followed to fixing something to shelter us from the coming sunrise. I had to get to work, but first, I had to make sure Elizabeth was safe. As she was, she could barley handle one skeleton. I took out my Dragon Amulet, “Ready?” I asked her.

“About time.” She chided.

I channeled my will into the Amulet and it began to spin in mid air. Its energy reached out to the young dragon who soaked it in like a sponge. In a matter of seconds, she grew to an adult colossus with night-blue scales, blood red wings, eyes like embers, and primal tattoos that the moonlight set aglow. I had to reprimand my undead for stopping their work to cower at the sight of their Queen. “I'm sure you can oversee this bunch no problem.” I laughed.

“Let's just get this over with.” She growled, which set the minions to working faster. We both knew what I had to do next and neither of us was looking forward to it.

I walked out to the middle of the valley where there was a great clearing. I took the Doom Blades and set them spinning and twirling around me in an intricate, roguish dance. In this way, they acted as dowsing rods, sniffing out the strongest well of dark power. I had not gone more than twenty feet when both daggers inexplicably fell from my deft fingers and sunk into the ground at my feet. “This is it.” I said to steady my nerves.

I knelt to retrieve the weapons. Curling my fingers around their hilts, I could feel the dark power they had tapped into. To think, after years of blocking out the Blades power, I was now using them as conduits for something far worse. I chuckled wryly to myself at the thought. Then, steeling my will, I let down the walls.

With the floodgates open, the energy crackled out of the ground in streaks of black and purple lightning. It coalesced all around me and I braced for whatever would happen next. It lifted me up in the air and began to flow into my veins, boiling my blood. I was plunged into a dark world of pain. My head felt like it was going to exploded, my lungs burned for air as I let loose a silent scream. Every instinct yelled to let go of the daggers before they killed me, but I could not or was it would not. In a flash of purple, everything stopped.

“Don?” A voice filled with concern cut through the vast darkness. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying face down on the ground. I sucked in a painful breath. Powerful but gentle talons pulled me up on my hands and knees as I coughed my lungs back to life. Once I was able to breath again, a new sensation came over me. It was power, raw and dark. I could hear all of the eager voices below me, begging for a taste and I shook with giddy excitement. I had always wondered why evil laughed so much; now I knew and I joined them.

“Don, are you alright?” The voice of concern parted the clouds in my mind.

“Never better, my pet, never better.” I assured her. I formed a dark plasma ball and sent its energy into the ground to give them the taste they wanted. With Elizabeth's help, I stood. I held out my arms in welcome, looked into the night sky above, and called to them, “Rise, my minions of darkness, I command you.” The ground throughout the valley rumbled and shook as thousands of undead rose from the earth to stand before me. I had always known, always known that I was capable of such power and, now that I saw it, I could only whisper a single word that could describe what I had done, “Beautiful.”

“Make ready the valley!” I commanded my undead horde, “Our enemy comes tomorrow at sundown! Let the DoomKnight come to me, but do not let him leave!” They all turned as one to do my bidding. I suddenly felt light-headed and talons steadied me before I fell.

“Don, you're not alright. Now stop this before you get killed, we can think of a new plan.” She half begged, half ordered me.

“No! No. I just need to rest and...” We wouldn't have this chance again, I would never have this much power again. I thought just before my legs buckled, sending me sprawling on the grass. I was barely aware of a blue, robed figure who lead me into a tent and conjured a bed, before I lost consciousness.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Warlic, you have to do something. He will be here any minute and Don is not ready.” I heard Elizabeth's desperate voice.

“I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do at this point. Donatello is still in control of these undead and they have shown no hostility towards us. We can only hope that he wakes and-”

“-And I have.” I interrupted before the old fool could say something stupid. With a groan, I pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. They both turned, surprise clearly written on their faces. Fools, they had underestimated my strength. What was I thinking? They are my friends and they are only worried about me. I ran cold fingers through sweat soaked hair before Warlic gave me my helm back and I put it on.

I walked outside on my own power as they followed closely behind. The sky had turned red, but not from the sunset. I could see the colossal flying fortress appearing from behind the mountains. Its great skeletal wings stretched out across the sky, claiming every inch of it. The power was unmistakable. He was here, along with several thousand of his own undead, but still... my plan was nearly complete.

I ordered my undead to the trees to give him the clearing. Elizabeth and Warlic had gone back inside; at least they remembered _their_ part in all of this. I stepped under the shadow of an old oak and leaned patiently against its wide trunk. The strange undead filed in and, in their wake, I saw him. He was like a clot of dry blood on the back of the skeletal dragon that, only the Element Lords know why, he named Fluffy, Sepulchure and his Master, The Necrotic Blade of Doom. My Twin Blades of Doom seemed to hum with maniacal joy in its presence.

He jumped down from his dragon's shoulders and crossed the clearing to stand little more than ten feet from me. So I was inspiring fear. Last time we met on the Isle of the Four Winds, he kept less distance between us. We stood in silence, I looking out of the shadows at him, and he looking into the shadows at me.

He was the first to break the silence, “Hello, friend.” He struggled with the words as though they tasted like slime.

I let a deep chuckle escape my throat. He did not ask, only demanded my loyalty and just the fact that he used the word 'friend' was downright hilarious.

It was obvious that he wasn't accustomed to being laughed at. “Do you not wish to ally yourself with one as powerful as I.” Every inch of him scowled at me.

Good, I'd ruffled his feathers. “What's the catch and what do I get out of it?” I knew that he was too high and mighty of himself and that his offer was the plan of The Necrotic Blade. I had no hair brained inclinations that I had fooled The Blade, it knew who I was the moment it entered the valley, it just didn't tell Seppy.

“Straight to business then,” He replied, looking a little reluctant. “As to what you would get, you will rule a portion of what shall be mine...”

“The catch?” I urged at his hesitation. I had intentionally neglected to disguise my voice and the familiarity of it was, no doubt, throwing him off.

“Go on,” The Blade told him in an almost playful manner, “Answer the DeathKnight's question.”

It knew and it wasn't telling. It seemed as though it was actually enjoying this. What was it playing at? I couldn't give away the act yet, so I remained in my nonchalant pose beneath the tree.

Seppy tightened his grip on The Blade's handle, “There is a certain hero who has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Unfortunately, I am far to busy to deal with it myself. I would much _appreciate_ it if you would remove him for me.” There it was, hidden in a single word. He would much prefer to kill this hero himself.

I scoffed as though killing heroes was boring or beneath me, “And what, may I ask, is the name of this 'thorn' you wish me to dispose of.” I had no doubt as to which name I would hear.

“Donatello,” He sneered.

I let out a laugh that had all of his undead shifting in nervous energy at their Master's annoyance.

“What is it you find so funny about this?” He stifled a growl.

“There is one slight problem with your Master's proposal.”

“Oh, and what's that?” My mention of his Master was lost on him.

It was time, “I am Donatello.” At that moment, my undead rush out and surrounded his. Fluffy had tried to come to its Master's side, but Elizabeth was gnawing on its neck bones. “Just you and me, Seppy,” I taunted.

I dashed towards him and he brought his blade high above his head, intent on chopping me in half. At the last second I knelt and crossed my blades overhead to block his blow. Our blades clashed, sending out purple sparks of dark energy. I pushed his blade aside and stabbed under his defenses. He was faster than I thought, so I only nicked his armor before quickly backing up before he smashed my skull in. I made like I was going for the same maneuver. This time he swung wide and low. I jumped over the blade and used my momentum to twirl around behind him. In the process, I sliced off one of the spikes from his shoulder plate. His rage flared beneath his dragonskull helm.

Our battle raged on, our endurance matched, my speed against his raw strength. Blades bit into armor. Green slime oozed through his and red blood flowed through mine. Dark magic was tossed and deflected, eating away at mana. All around us, our undead fought, their bones rattled with howls of battle and cracked with weapons. Our dragons wrapped in a writhing, roaring heap of wings and tails. Each holding its own.

Then, we both sensed something wrong with our undead. I was the first to hear the battle cry. “Paladin,” I hissed. Sepulchure thought he would get in an attack while I was distracted, but I dodged out of reach and sent more of my undead to deal with the pesky paladin. Our battle resumed a bit halfheartedly after the interruption. The demise of more minions on both sides was a constant distraction. We were locked face to face when it happened.

“Don! Look out!” Elizabeth shouted after pinning Fluffy to the ground.

All I saw was a golden blur. Sepulchure and I had to push apart or the battleax would've 'disarmed' both of us. We lost our balance and fell to either side of the weapon as it struck earth. I kicked away from its gilt surface and caught sight of my quarry limping away. The shining, armored paladin retrieved his weapon and went after Sepulchure, but was blocked by a wall of undead which he quickly dispatched.

Then the paladin turned to face me and, to my horror, I knew him. It was Artix, my friend through many a quest, but I highly doubted that he recognized me. His eyes had the eager, almost happy look they got when he was in full undead slaying swing. His armor flashed with holy might at every move.

He gripped his battleax and cried out, “Prepare for the end, foul fiend!” My blood froze.

I scrambled to my feet just in time to evade his attack. I had to make him see. “Artix! Hold it! It's me! Stop!” Something told me he wasn't listening as I continued to dodge blows. I found myself standing at his mercy. His battleax glowed with holy power and all I could do was hold my blades up to try and block it. He swung a massive arching uppercut, sparks flew as our blades collided and I was thrown back. Sheer instinct drove me to my feet as he moved in for the final blow.

True to Artix style, he couldn't resist a final pun, “This is how you get a head!”

At that, I knew just what to do. I ducked under the swing that would have cut my head clean from my shoulders, but I wasn't quite fast enough. The flat of the ax caught the top of my helm and knocked it off my head.

Artix staggered and froze, “Don?”

I couldn't risk it so, taking advantage of his moments hesitation, I used my dagger's hilt to knock him unconscious. I caught him as he fell and placed him gently on the ground.

I looked around to take stock. There were still a handful of undead fighting each other. Fluffy was flying off without a rider and Elizabeth was hot on his heels until a sprained wing stopped her. Warlic's disheveled robes told me that he had been out fighting as well as he zapped the last few undead. As for Sepulchure... he was long gone. I had him and he slipped through my fingers, all because of one stupid paladin who can't control himself.

“Rrraaaaahhhh!” I roared in rage, hoping that the coward of a DoomKnight heard me. The prone figure at my feet groaned, pulling my attention to it, “I had him. He was mine, all mine, but _nooo_. You had to go and ruin everything! Didn't you?” My blood boiling, I gripped my daggers with white knuckles. “It's all... your... FAULT!” My voice echoed off the mountains. I grabbed a handful of brown hair, pulled his head back, and pressed the blade to his jugular.

“No! Don't!” their voices sounded as one.

Warlic inched closer with his hands out. I wished the old coot would quit getting in my way.

“Donatello, think about this. Do not do something that you will later regret,” He said calmly.

My eyes darted from the dagger to the face of my friend, and the walls snapped back into place. He was right. What was I doing? I let go of my friend, threw the accursed daggers as far away as possible, and crab-crawled away. I wanted to keep going forever, but I was stopped by Elizabeth's waiting talons. “What did I become? I would have done it. Warlic, I almost killed my best friend,” I choked as the tears came swift and hot.

“But you didn't. That's what's important now,” Warlic gently admonished me and placed a hand on my shoulder, “Now we need to get somewhere safe. Come, Don, I need your help.”

I looked into his wise grey eyes and then to the glowing embers above me. I took in Elizabeth's drooping wing and knew that the original plan of flying away was shot. “We can go back to my other place, it's not far. No flying required,” I half smiled up at her. We sat Artix's limp form before me on her shoulders.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The power of the Amulet thankfully held until we reached my winter home at the northern edge of Surewould Forest. With it drained, Elizabeth returned to her young dragon form. The sun's first rays were stretching across the sky as I carried Artix inside and lay him on the couch. Warlic insisted on helping me to take off the infernal DeathKnight armor and I was glad he did. I found I was shaking too much to do it myself. Piece by piece it was peeled off and carefully placed in my armor closet and my cuts bandaged. Later, Elizabeth came in with my Doom Blades and placed them next to my pack.

I must have had a horrified expression on my face because Warlic spoke up, “Couldn't just leave them there for someone to find.”

“Right,” I agreed.

Warlic left to see to Artix as I went to put the blades away in my pack. I shoved them in and saw the glint of gold. I moved aside one of my helmets to get a better look at my Twin Blades of Destiny. My hands were stayed by a fear that washed over me like the Osprey Cove tide. What if I couldn't wield them anymore? Elizabeth nudged my elbow with her nose until my fingers rested on the red gem of the hilt. The blades glowed bright at my touch. I snatched them out of the pack and headed back out to where I had left Artix.

I stood quietly, watching Warlic examine the now armorless Artix. “He'll be fine,” he said without even looking at me, “All except for that bruise you gave him, he doesn't have a scratch.” But, at that point he had been talking to air. I was already outside and headed for the exercise yard.

Breathing heavily, I flopped down on the grass amongst the battered equipment. The sun warmed my face as its rays peeked through the treetops. My breath had just begun to slow again as I heard the footsteps coming toward me. He stopped so that he blocked the sun. I looked up to see the haloed face of Artix above me. That wasn't all, he had his battleax with him.

“Hey?” I tried to smile.

“You were my friend. I trained you to be a paladin. The least you could have done was tell me.” His face was grim and shadowed by the bright light above him.

“Oh come on, it's not like I went out of my way to keep it a secret from you. I even asked you directly where I could learn more about necromancy and the DeathKnights,” I said as I got up and stood before him with my Destiny Blades. “I mean, what did you think I was collecting those undead slayer badges for? Tiddlywinks?”

“I...I don't know. It's just that all the time we spent fighting side by side in Doomwood... I just thought...” He sighed, crossed his arms and turned away from me.

That was harsh of me. Even I flinched at remembering what I said and wished I could take back my words. I looked at his battleax propped against his leg and my daggers. I smiled mischievously at Artix's back as the idea popped into my head. My attention fell to the prop skeleton that I used to practice. I channeled the magic to it and it clattered to animation. Artix's head rose and his hands fell to the ax.

I got behind the skeleton as it shambled toward him. “Artix, look out!” I shouted. In a matter of seconds, my daggers had severed the skull from the neck vertebra and his ax had come down to cleave the rest in two. Laughing, I picked up one of the hands, “Need a hand?” I asked as I held it out to him in imitation of our first meeting.

“You...” He sighed, exasperated as a smile played across his face. He began to laugh and I laughed with him.

Still holding the hand, I asked, “Friends?”

He took hold of it and shook it. “Friends,” he answered.

We heard applause and turned to see that Warlic and Elizabeth had watched the whole thing. A new wave of laughter came over us all.

No, Malifact, your former comrades were not jealous of you or your power. They only saw how twisted their friend had become and knew they had to try and save him. Unlike you, I wanted my friends to do so.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don wakes, sits up in bed and sees it's still dark out, “What a strange dream.”   
The doom blades propped against the wall laugh evilly, “Did you like my little story?”  
A pillow collides with a fluffy “whump” causing them to clatter to the floor.  
“It was just a joke!” The pillow falls on top of the blades. “Don?”  
“zzzZZZzzz”  
“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by E back in 2010. You can still see the original on their blogspot that includes links to screenshots (Fabled, "and a poorly drawn map of an original location" *hit with rolled up newspaper*)  
> Fabled helped with some revisions recently. We added the alt ending because this story no longer fits with our character background stories anymore. (Fabled: plus it's funny)


End file.
